


Snow Way

by thebest_medicine



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Snow, Sweet, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish!Rose, Wholesome, Winter, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: Rose loves snow, and the Doctor loves her smile
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Snow Way

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Ficsmas prompt: love

“I love the snow.” Rose said, watching the snowflakes drop to the ground out the window. The bright flakes were illuminated by the moonlight and street lamps.

The Doctor approached behind her. “There’s snow way we are going out in that.”

Rose blinked once, “Was that a joke?” She snorted out a laugh.

“I love your snort.” The Doctor remarked as he smiled at his companion, watching her react to the pun he’d just made.

“Shut up- I do not-“ Rose continued, covering her mouth with her hand.

“I love the blush on your cheeks.” The Doctor mused, reaching out a hand to pinch them.

Rose batted at his hands.

“I love your giggle.” He smirked, reaching down a bit to tickle her neck.

“Nohoho-“ She weakly protested.

“I love your laugh even more.” The Doctor announced before sending them both tumbling to the ground, his hands gripping for purchase along her sides, middle, and thighs. She squealed and thrashed. She laughed and laughed and laughed. He laughed with her, enjoying the sound.


End file.
